Five nights at Bob's Burgers World
by Oscar Bun
Summary: Mr. Frond is about to suspend Louise, Gene and Tina for the trouble they caused, although there is a way out. If they all work together writing a story that "reflected their lives and change it to somthing positive" they're free. There idea was to bring the world of Freddy Fazbear to life and decide to give it a cute style, thanks to Tina and embark on a journey with eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What if...they were cute

At wagstaff middle school, the sounds of an angry guidence counselor is heard throughout the whole school

\- Son of a goddada, jamifa, Ahhhhhhh

Louise- Ok I have no idea what you are saying

Mr. Frond- Louise , Gene and Tina Belcher, you have been my most menacing students in this school, especially you Louise

Gene- Wait I don't get it, then why are we here?

20 min ago

Louise brings the spare Freddy head Gene kept for a long time and uses Gene to wear and scare off the students. Many kids were frightened. Meanwhile, Tina was trying to get Jimmy Jr's attention by telling him about her first kiss with Mangle which freaked him out. This disappoints her, causing her to grab Genes Freddy head and throw it at Mr Frond as he catches, frightening him as he holds and runs his abdomin into a water fountain, ruining his sweater vest.

Back to the future

Louise- Look I may have been the cause of this but the work was mostly done by Gene and Tina

Tina- How come Mangle understands me but Jimmy Jr can't

Gene- What if he's into you and maybe Foxy

Tina- Hmmmm that could work

Mr. Frond - Okay that doesn't matter right now, what matters is your punishment

Louise- And our punishment is wasting 20 minutes here righr?

Mr. Frond- No, you are all ...suspended

Louise, Gene and Tina- Ahhhhhhhhhh

Louise- You can't do that, we don't you call you principal Frond

Mr. Frond- I still have the authority and also I'm contacting your parents

Gene- Oh no, mom and dad will be mad

Louise- No Gene , they're gonna be happy , OF COURSE THEY'LL BE MAD

Tina- Why did I go insane

Louise- Hold on, Mr. Frond, please just give us a...

Mr. Frond - No chance

Gene- Oh know he must be a wizard, he's got the power

Tina- We should have a chance, we didn't kill anybody, Uhhhhhhh

Louise- Yeah Tina's right, just give us a chance for somthing that wasn't bad

Mr. Frond- Very well, but only if you pass an assignment

Louise- Aww man, I though we weren't going there

Gene- Where are we going?

Mr. Frond - you all must write a story on how somthing in the past influenced you and how you can turn it to somthing positive

Gene- Who wrote that story?

The kids were reply skeptical seeing that one or more current events impacted them alot such as Freddy Fazbear and his friends. Mr. Frond gave them 30 min to write and was very skeptical too, expecting them to not right something clever.

While in the library writing...

Louise - Ok we all know how much Freddy has affected us

Tina- Yeah, wait wasn't he also good

Gene- No Tina, he nearly tried to stuff dad in a suit. Which reminds me I like stuff crust pizza.

Louise - We gotta write something good , somthing positive, wait Tina you're right, what if Freddy was a good guy

Gene- Oh boy

Louise - Yeah all of them were good guys

Tina- Wait Chica's a girl

Louise- Shut up Tina...and they live in this world, a world filled with them

Gene - And they eat pizza

Tina - Will Mangle be there

Louise- Oh yeah and also were going to that world

Gene- Yeah

Tina- Mangle, I'll be imagining you much more than I always had

The Belcher kids knew what to make, a story of their fearful animatronic friends turned into a cute world and create a journey with them, a Freddy World.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fredbear speaks

After so much hard work writing their story about what has affected their lives, Tina, Gene and Louise finally finished their "Fred Fiction" as titled by Tina.

Louise- Alright Mr. Frond, get ready to give this story an Oscar because..

Tina- Actually Oscar's are for movies

Gene- Like leonardo dicaprio

Mr. Frond- Enough I want to hear the story, I have knitting club in 2 hours and apparently I'm the only one in it

Louise- Ok I'll be narrating

Once upon a time from 12 am to 6am, was a world called Animatronics, a land that looks exactly like ours but with more trees and run by animatronics. All of a sudden three kids, which resemble me, Gene and Tina, transported to this world thanks to their imaginations

The bravest of those three confused, orphaned kids living in the streets was Louise who wanted answers

Louise - I want answers

Gene- what is that aroma I smell

Tina- The air is polluted with cheeseand pepperoni

All of a sudden Fredbear appered but with eyes that only hypnotized the eldest one with glasses with cuteness and a softer less spikier body than the last we seen

Fredbear- Hello Children, welcome to

Gene- Pizza town

Fredbear - Uhhhhh no young man, Animatronica, you have come here because you are children and we need you that's why us animatronics exist, to be acknowledged and be saved by whoever has changed our pizzas we eat into BURGERS

The three children were shocked by this discovery

Louise- I shall be the one to defeat whoever has done this... and does that mean, I will become queen afterward

Fredbear- Yes my lady

Tina- Can I be princess

Louise- WellI...I guess you can

Tina- Yay

Gene- Man I never get any authority

Fredbear - Hurry my good children, reach to Animatronica square you will find Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, who I assume will be very attracted to you, one who wear glasses

Louise- Tina

Tina- I didn't write that ..I copied off of you ...he he

Louise- Anyways

The three human children walked throughout the deserted land and made it to the square

Freddy - Hello Boy and Girls, I see Fredbear has told you what has been happening

Louise - Yeah

Gene- You look so adorable!

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy just walked towards them with gifts to give the children

Bonnie- Gene, since you have the passion to travel to the land called Gear Heaven, I give you my old classic Pizza - tar (a guitar shaped pizza)

Gene- Wow I can have both at the same time, why don't I have this in the world I live in (Bite) Ahhhhh

Bonnie- Oh yeah its not edible

Chica- Louise, since you have the power to hide your dark side from the cute little girl you are

Louise- Yeah cute

Chica- I give you my cupcake, your borrowing it, just to let youknow

Louise- What can it do?

Chica- When attacked, you'll know

Foxy- Tina, I have my interest in you, but I feel soon that I could betray you, so we can not be together

\- Good Tina, putting romance in this story

Tina- That's how I roll

Foxy- I give you my original golden hook

Tina- Thanks Foxy, and yes I feel the same about our relationship

Freddy- Now go kids, the pizzas are at steak, literally turning to juicy beef

Louise- We won't let you down

Gene - Unless y'all power down

Louise- Gene

The kids started their journey and walked through the forest


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The first battle

The three kids wandered throughout the forest, passing a tavern that sells salami called Reggie's Deli Tavern and moved on their quest walking

Gene- It's only been 3 hours since we left

Tina- Actually it's been 3 minutes

Gene- I wanna quit

Louise- No we shouldn't, we must keep going, and if you don't, all the pizzas in this world will he burgers forever

Gene- Nooooooooooooo...I change my mind

Suddenly out of the dark trees came, a huge balloon boy but with two heads resembling Andy and Ollie

Balloon Twins- We want your heads because our heads aren't good enough for this body

Louise- Never

Louise brought out her cupcake, but there was no luck of it attacking, which frustrated her

Tina used her golden hook which magically slashed Andy and Ollies heads off the Balloon Boy like bod, but it kept on attacking by nearly crushing them

Gene loudly played his guitar to shield them as he screamed in fear as Louise was trying her best to work the cupcake

Louise- I'm the leader, I should be killing this thing with a freakin weapon

Suddenly, Funtime Foxy, or Mangle rushed in to help the kids with their battle with his shiny white and pink body, stripping with his hand in his hip, shaking as he has his other hand on face, with that sweet smiling jaw...

Louise- Tina

Tina- Sorry, it's my imagination

Louise- To continue...

Mangle- Don't worry kids and especially you my four eyes princess will not be defeated

Mangle, or Funtime Foxy, used his hook to slash the monster until...

Louise- Yes it woke up

Louise's cupcake attacked suprisingly, but bursting a huge flame on its candle, like a flamethrower, burning the monster and especially Mangle who was in the wat

Tina- Nooooooooooooo Mangle

Gene- It's sacrifices Tina

The Balloon Boy monster was dead , and luckily Funtime Foxy made it ok, although he was then refered to Mangle since he was burned to his endoskeleton, except his hands feet and head

Mangle- Blast

Tina - Don't have negative thoughts Mangle, I still find you very attractive

Mr. Frond - Okay I think that's enough romance

Tina- Wait...back to the story

Mangle- I am having this feeling that you are the damsel in distress to me, my fleshy woman

Louise- Okay we gotta save this place now, let's go

Gene- Yeah I'm not just gonna sit here on this dead monster all day

Louise- Gene get off of that thing

Gene- Sorry, I was thinking he had pizza on him, two heads can't chew just one, he'd had to had saved seconds

Mangle- I will go with ya'll to protect you my lady

Tina- I don't mind

The kids and Mangle walked until it was night and things were getting creepier

Gene- This is getting creepier

Louise- Wait did y'all hear that

Out of nowhere came Toy Bonnie, rushing towards them exhausted

Toy Bonnie- The three kids who Freddy sent, I have urgent news, while fighting the one and powerful Fryer, Foxy has been fatally wounded

This shocked Tina and especially Mangle, who knew Foxy as a confident animatronic fox like him

Toy Bonnie- I must get out of here, and find Toy Freddy and Toy Chica, Funtime Foxy, or Mangle I guess now, watch over these kids on their journey, better get out of here and watch out by the Wonder Wharf Kingdom, intruders are attacking

Louise- We won't daily, thanks to me hahahaha

Gene- I'm hungry

Louise- Aww shoot, we don't have any food

Mangle- Don't worry kids

Mangle had some spare anchovies to share to the kids, they were disgusted, but Gene didn't care as long as he could eat something

Later on they settled and went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

hapter 4: Balloon Boy's got a girlfriend

After a nights sleep, on the hard, painful grass that felt like street pavement, the kids and Mangle continued on their journey and passed the Wonder Wharf Kingdom, although they weren't alone

Gene- Wait, Wonder Wharf Kingdom is like Wonder Wharf right?

Louise - Gene shut up, yes , I'm reading here...anyways ...

The travelers didn't realize that the place was infested with Gayle Rats not cats. They looked like rats except with the head of Aunt Gayle who kept on shout

Gayle Rats- SQUAAAATTTT SQUATT SQUATT SQUAAAATTTT

Tina- Ahhhh it's so loud, It almost makes me want to help them with their problems

Tina quickly attacked them with her hook kept on weakening them but no luck of destroying

Mangle- Come on Tina I belive in you

Mr. Frond - Okay Tina enough of the robotic lust

Tina- Sorry ...anyways ...

Suddenly the Gayle Rats were brutally melted bu the melted cheese that was tossed all move them

Louise - It's better to die alone but their on a group so...

The attack was caused by Balloon Boy with his trusty balloon in his hand

Gene- Ahhhh it's my clone

Balloon Boy- No you stuffed crust excuse for a head, I'm the Balloon Boy

Mangle- BB it's so good to see you

Louise- BB I didn't know he had a nickname

Balloon Boy - Come on JJ meet these swell children

Out of the shadows came a female version of Balloon Boy, pink and purple named JJ

Tina- Awww how romantic

Balloon Boy - It's not what you think

Tina- Yeah your right, if you only had hearts

Louise- Their not made of tin Tina

JJ- Sweetface these creatures look like the ones whom we entertain

Balloon Boy- Of course it is JJ

Gene- Does JJ mean Jurassic Jungle or Juicy Juice

Balloon Boy - What...no

Louise - Gene , it's means...Jallooon Joy?

Tina- Maybe we shouldn't know, it's probably getting complicated

Louise- Ha Balloon Boy's got a girlfriend

Balloon Boy- Ok enough

Mangle- Yeah seriously this is getting awkward

Balloon Boy - Can we come with you brave heros, as long as y'all won't be annoying picks Ha ha ha ...Ha ha ha. ...Ha ha ha

Louise- Whatever come along

The kids, the Balloon kids and Mangle walked about their journey until they are attacked by a boss charcter known as the Zeke Freak, an ogre like version of Zeke eating all the trees

Tina- Zeke

The gang was ready to battle, as balloon boy shot a number of balloons like pistol bullets

Zeke- Geez Louise that was right my dang eye

Louise- Don't mention my name

Mangle- You should know how much Tina doesn't like your ugly face

Gene played is guitar as load as he could but Zeke couldn't feel the rhythm and kept on attacking

JJ launched hot cheese into Zeke's face, burning it ls face into uglier

Zeke Freak - Ahhhhh there it goes, my face

The Zeke Freak fell down to his death

Tina- You keep away from me and my men

Louise - We helped too Tina

Tina- Oh yeah

The gang succeeded again and moved on


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Listen to my voice

After their encounter with Zeke Freak the sky was changing to darker to early evening. The kids, Mangle, Balloon Boy and JJ were passing through the forest, many buildings and animatronics such as two endoskeletons who told them to watch out as they head father into the dark part of Animatronica, especially at night

Louise - Those naked freaks are crazy, we can take it

Tina- Those silver bodies didn't catch my eyes, only Mangle attracts this face

Balloon Boy - Yeah we're the couple to be focused on

Suddenly they came across a broken old Freddy, broken jaw hanging Chica and no faces one armed Bonnie, lying down injured

Mangle- Oh no

Gene- I guess your not alone Mangle

Mangle- What happened

Louise- So much for looking up to us

Bonnie- He was too strong

Mangle- Aye aye you guys

Gene- Excuses excused

Freddy - That doesn't matter now, no matter wha wha whaaaat...do do don't go deep into the forest, he took Foxy with them

Louise- Who did

Freddy - Ji Ji Ji ...ughhh

Freddy passed out from his injuries

Louise- JJ you killed them

JJ- What

Balloon Boy - Hold on, lets not jump to conclusions

Tina- Quit defending her, your a nice boyfriend but it's her fault

Balloon Boy - I'm not her boyfriend

Louise- But Fredbear just said Ji...Ji...that's you

Mangle- Seriously you guys, she was with us this whole time

The kids completely didn't think straight and apologized

Tina - Yeah I was arguing against them

It then got dark, the gang knew they had to get a fire started and as they were working on it, Tina heard a whisper from the dark part of the forest that sounded familiar

Foxy- Listen to my voice, then you will find the key

Tina- Foxy?

Foxy- Listen to my voice, then you will find the key

Tina- Should I be listening to you

Foxy- Listen to my voice, then you will find the key

Tina decided to wonder off into the darkness of the forest, Mangle saw her leave and told everyone to go after her. Tina kept on hearing Foxy's voice as she envisioned him watching her until she can get to him

Louise- Geez Tina you getting dark with this

Mr. Frond - I agree

Tina- Lets get dark ..I'll keep on reading

Tina kept on hearing Foxy's soothing but scratched audio voice of Foxy , until she tripped of somthing , it was a key

Tina- I found the key Foxy, so ...can I see you

Mangle snatched Tina, which frightened her but only came to protect her from whatever may have could've got her

The group went back to the brighter field outside the forest where the old animatronics were, lying in pain. Balloon Boy and JJ nursed them as Louise was figuring out what the key was for and why Foxy went missing.

Gene- Can we open it now

Louise - What

Gene- The chest , use the key for the chest

Louise- We don't have a chest

Gene- Oh, aren't keys for chests tough

The key was their main priority for their journey. Everyone rested on the ground for sleep, then suddenly, Tina got up and shouted somthing important

Tina- I know who took him

Louise- Geez Tina, who?

Tina- Jimmy Jr

Back in reality...

\- Ohhh y'all decide to bring Jimmy Jr involved, after all he was apart this wasn't he

Tina- Definitely and still haven't gave him a bad guy name, but I'll think of it as we go on


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Momma Trauma

Tina knew who could've taken his ex boy robot Foxy, Jimmy Jr, he was always the first love interest to Tina until Foxy showed up and also Mangle and taken one of them

Tina- All this happened because of me... I am the luckiest women in the world

Gene- Yeah Freddy world

\- Hahahaha I enjoyed that

Louise-Ok then...let's continue

The kids, Mangle , BB, JJ and the beaten up animatronics settled in for the night. Louise couldn't sleep with all this suspense for the key they found

Suddenly, bursting out of nowhere came a giant rainbow from the night sky, waking up everyone, they were fascinated by the colors which brought Genes attention as he came closer

Louise- Gene wait

SNATCH

Genes arm was grabbed by a purple arm out of the rainbow which them formed into a lady like being with a rainbow dress and an annoying laugh, it was a Linda's magic rainbow but as a Linda form

Rainbow Linda- Ooooooo I captured someone...alriiiiiight

Gene- Ahhhhh it's voice is so loud

Mangle- Kill it

All the kids and animatronics attacked but Rainbow Linda was bugged by them due to their small size as she grew bigger with Gene in her hand

Rainbow Linda - You got the key short stuff

Gene- No...she does

Louise - Darn it Gene

Balloon Boy - Why is he even with us

Rainbow Linda- Give it

Louise- Never

Rainbow Linda- Give it to me now or your grounded

Rainbow Linda snatched the key away and decided to take Gene with her and teleported away

Tina- Oh no Gene

JJ- What should we do

Freddy- Rest so we can feel better

Louise- No we must find him and get the key back, even if we don't know where

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica- Auuuuuuugggghhhhh

The kids and animatronics walk exhaustively in the forest

Meanwhile Rainbow Linda made it to her headquarters and dropped him in her rainbow castle, which wasn't too torching than Gene thought

Rainbow Linda - Alright, who wants to make oven baked rainbows

Gene- Do I get to pick the spoon

Rainbow Linda - No I do, I'm the women of the house and you know what I don't need you anyways

Rainbow Linda grabbed Gene and tossed him in her dungeon, it was as torching as he thought also, all bright and roomy and filled with more cute animatronics he was familiar with such as Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Springtrap, Springbonnie, the Phantom animatronics, the nightmare animatronics, plushtrap, endoskeletons, plush endoskeleton, the puppet, two shadow animatronics that represented Freddy and Bonnie, golden Freddy and two Jacko lantern animatronics that represented Bonnie and Chica who were all captured by Rainbow Linda

Springbonnie - Hey there fella, are you a robot too

Gene- Hmmmmmmmm I don't think so

Springtrap - Of course he isn't you buck toothed brain

Gene- Hey be nice, he doesn't even have a brain

Springbonnie - It's ok, it's bad enough were trapped, oh well all the pizzas will be gone forever

Gene- No don't give up, it's what y'all made and ya'll are just gonna give it up

Springtrap - There's no way out you fool, it's like we're in some back room closet, torn up with no use

Springbonnie - Sorry pal, I even miss by pal Fredbear

Gene couldn't motivate them to fight back so he sat in agony, Toy Bonnie came by to chat with Gene

Toy Bonnie - I remember you, weren't you with that group of heros fighting back to save animtronica

Gene- Hmmmmmmmm. . . . I guess so

Toy Bonnie- I'm sure they'll save the day

Gene- I guess you're right

Toy Bonnie - What do ya say we play a little music like prisoners

Gene- Ok

Toy Bonnie and Gene grabbed their guitars and played as Toy Freddy sang

Toy Freddy- Everybody hurts ...sometimes

Somehow, the music from Gene's powerful guitar made noise all around Animatronica, getting Louise and the gangs attention

Louise- I think we found Gene

Tina- Is he in that castle on that mountain

Balloon Boy - No Tina , it's coming from me, of course it is

Mangle- Take it easy man

Tina- You know how to take it easy with me Mangle, and I like it

Louise - Lets just go

Tina- Ok


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who took him

Mr. Frond - I didn't think you would have your mother playing a villian, interesting any problems at home

Louise- No we just like to represent her as an annoying rainbow...as I was saying

The kids and animatronics were heading toward the Linda's magic rainbow's

Louise- This is so exhausting, just for PIZZA

Mangle- Have you even tried it arrrgghhh

Louise- No I bet it taste like cold air

Tina- Wow I did not know that

The kids and animatronics made it up top to the door. Out of no where came an 8-bit Jocelyn

Jocelyn- Who goes there

Balloon Boy - This should be easy ...Cheese Spray

BB used his cheese spray on Jocelyn which of course defeated her

Jocelyn - Owww okaaayyy, you win, whaateveeer, ugh

Louise- I consider her pointless for a guard

Meanwhile Rainbow Linda was busy licking her rainbow frosted spoon

Rainbow Linda- La La La Laaaaaaaa, rainbows

Louise- Hey Bonnie what do you think of her music huh

Bonnie- Eegggghhh what?

Louise- That's right it sucks

Rainbow Linda - Hey, you found out where I live, I don't like it when guests come when I don't ivite them to but come anyways

Linda's magic rainbow grew larger and started attacking with more rainbows. Everyone took cover as Gene and the tapped animatronics watched

Louise- Give us the key

Rainbow Linda- No, you can't find it

Tina- Is it in that giant cookie jar but for some reason has a rainbow on it

Rainbow Linda-...Nooooooooooooo

Mangle leaped onto the counter in the kitchen and smashed the jar to bits and grabbed the founded key

Rainbow Linda - Hey that's mine

Suddenly Chica still wounded got up and grabbed all the giant pots and pans and threw them at rainbow Linda, weakening her, Louise attacked with her cupcakes flames and Tina rescued everyone from the dungeon by using her hook to slash the metal bars open.

Rainbow Linda weakened more that she couldn't help but reveal who was responsible for all this so she wouldn't get torchered but Gene randomly in anger strung his guitar towards her losing her power and destroyed her.

Louise - Gene no you idiot

Suddenly Linda's magic rainbow's disappearence trasformed into a rainbow slide that led down to the surface of the land from the castle

Tina- I think she still had a chance to reveal herself after she got destroyed

Balloon Boy - I'll just say it just randomly appeared

Louise- Well let's slide ...Wooooooooo

Everyone slid down on the rainbow to the ground on their way to discover who Is responsible for this problem

Although the sliding took about 5 min leading to conversations as they slid

Springbonnie - So I here you guys are the warriors to stop these monsters

Tina- Yep

Louise- Yeah I'm the leader just to let ya know

Springbonnie - I just hope they didn't do anything to my poor friend Fredbear

Louise- Geez, that's terrible, all he did was tell us what to do before we started this journey

Springbonnie - Hmmmm that's pretty weird, I wonder where he is now

Louise - and what's this key for

As they all made it to the end of the rainbow, they were in an area that represented a dark, gloomy version of the kids neighborhood near Jimny Pesto's and their father's restraunt Bob's burgers but the Bob's burgers was lit with light and excitement as if it was new and improved but Jimmy Pesto's was burned and grey

Mangle- This is odd

Nightmare Chica- Yes indeed, much odd and disgusting as Bonnie's face

Nightmare Bonnie- Hey you better be talking about beaten up Bonnie over there

Bonnie- I ain't gotta face you dumb bucket of bolts

Nightmare Balloon Boy - He he he he

Balloon Boy - Pretty freaky way to be have a nightmare about me I'm offended

Suddenly out came another boss, which was Jimmy Jr but glowing with no shirt on

Tina- Oh my gosh

Mangle- That's just stupid, show off fighter

Tina- Yeah he's showing off alot of that body


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : His revenge

Jimmy Jr or should I say Jimny juicy ...

Mr. Frond - Tina I think that's enough describing your romantic experiences with these characters

Tina- I'm just being specific ...as I was saying...

Jimmy Juicy was 14 ft taller than the kids and animatronics, so they all teamed together for the fight and noticed somthing hanging from the lightpost, it was a cage with a trapped Foxy inside

Foxy- Help me Arggh

Tina- Oh no Foxy we got to save him

Mangle - I with ya

Louise - Alright guys are we gonna let these monsters put us down

Animatronics - NOOOO

Louise- Lets move on with our lives, but we need to save them first

Everyone attacked Jimmy juicy

Springbonnie used his Snap Attack, Nightmare Freddy used his Freddles, Toy Chica the pizzas, everyone kept on attacking

Jimmy Juicy- Owww owww hey this isn't fair, can't I fight like..four of you or something?

Louise- ...Attack!

The attacks continued on...

Jimmy Juicy- Owww hey stop it, this hurts more than Zeke Freaks wresting

Gene- Oh yeah did I mention he's dead

Jimmy Juicy - What no

Puppet- Die you bone filled freak

Jimmy Juicy fell wounded, as if he was about to give up his life as his glow was fading, but said

Jimmy Juicy- Eh...eh...this wasn't my fault ...he ordered me to, I wanted to keep making pizzas for the greater good, but his burgers were really good but he didn't like that...ugh

Jimmy Juicy passed on

Tina- NOOOO

Foxy- Tina you came back for me

Mangle- Shut up , she's upset Arggh

Tina- Oh well..I guess I should just move on

Everyone then gleefully cheered after defeating their final boss...or was he

Louise still didn't know what this key was still for, Foxy then ran to her to reveal it's true fit...Jimny Pesto's. She then walked to the building and unlocked the front door. After opening she noticed how the outside of this restraunt was old and torn up was actually clean and not destroyed which confused her, she then told everyone to go to the Bob's burgers tavern and they did noticing a sweating peasant man, which represented Bob Belcher

Bob- Hello people, burger?

Balloon Boy - That's him ...that's the one behind all this

Springtrap - Kill him

Bob- Excuse me

Everyone fused to attack him in the old torn up restraunt of his

Foxy- STOP

Everyone paused

Foxy- It's not his fault

Mangle - Why should we listen to you, you were the one with Jimmy Juicy

Foxy- I ..I ...was kidnapped

Springtrap- Yeah right

Phantom Foxy - You sicken me

Gene- Should we kill him Louise

Tina- Wait no

Louise- How should I know, Tina found the key he left her

Springtrap- Wait , you got the key from him, huh glasses...get her and Foxy

Springbonnie - No hold on a second...

Springtrap - Shut up

CRASH

Everyone was shocked to see a giant being crash through the glass window of the restraunt who said ..."Now where is that potion...huh?"

It was Jimmy Pesto, shiny with silver like his perfect self, but not too prefect, he'd be gold if he was too perfect, 18 ft tall, string at the small kids and animatronics from his perspective

Freddy - Hold on a second let me focus my eyes...IT'S HIM, he did this to us, it's ...JIPPER

Jipper - That's my name...don't call it Freddy

Foxy- Oh no

Jipper- Well I guess you've already figured out plan, I used this dumb old hairy peasant to make a potion that turns pizzas into burgers and used Linda's magic rainbow to rain it on Animatronica from the sky then use this dumb old hairy peasent to look like he's behind all this by making my restraunt not look so eye catching like this one...outside wise

Louise- Actually we know now that you said it

Jipper- Oh dang it

Gene- Why would you turn these perfectly good pizzas into burgers

Bob- sigh

Jipper- Becacuse burgers suck and we don't need them when you have pizza, like mine, Bob belcher is put down, everyone looks up to me for my food and I give to them, I will get all the support in this world and mostly, he, the money

Tina- Wow , we killed your son for that

Jipper - What...aww dang it now I got to bury the dang thing

Louise- Wow that's kinda selfish , I mean I bet Bob over here does his cooking from the heart

Bob- That's true, I mean it doesn't always have to be pizza

Fredbear - Now that's true, and I shouldn't be threatening you because of that

Jipper- I thought I told you to wait in the restraunt

Fredbear- I shouldn't get my share of money because of the pizzas we keep on making and threatening to bite this poor fellas head, I'd rather make both of these foods and other things and move on with gratitude

Gene- Wow this inspires me a bit

Jipper - Wait how'd you get that key little girl, it looks just like mine

Foxy- Why don't you listen to my voice, I did it, I gave it to Tina

Jipper- I shouldn't have given you five minutes to change your oil in the bushes after I stole for ransom

Louise - You didn't even give us a note, three half dead robots aren't gonna help

Jipper- Forget this, I want this life of Animatronica to stay the SAME

Jipper grabbed Bob and began attacking everyone as Tina, Gene and Louise hid under a table form the chaos, caused by Jipper

Gene - I can't belive I did this beacuse of pizza

Tina- I did this so can look brave to a boy or robot who'd go out with me

Louise- This is really stupid

Tina- Sometimes I feel that but I always pretend I'm still a brave woman towards men


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Game over

Jipper nearly destroyed half of the Bob's burgers tavern, everyone hid from the destruction as best as they could

Jipper - I am so mad right now, I should be comfterable in my restraunt knowing that nothing could go wrong

Jipper smashed and cursed everything he could find with his hard metal hands

Louise - Why did we ever imagine such a dumb place like this

Tina - Maybe it's beacuse we needed to get our minds off these fears from our past

Gene - Or we ate too much crayon wax from coloring before we got here

Jipper - Give up children, I can smell y'all

Springbonnie - Really, I smell burgers

Jipper - Shut up CRASH you are all my enemies now

Bob couldn't escape Jipper's metallic hands, squeezing him hard

Louise- Come on...we stopped these guys before, there's gotta be a way

Tina- I think it's too late to blow up the restraunt, it's nearly destroyed already

Louise- No don't these guys get stopped automatically

Gene- like a remote control

Louise- No time, but what is it

Tina- Midnight

Gene- 4: 20

Mangle- No 6..that's when all of Animatronica falls asleep

Louise- Yes we just gotta get everyone asleep and attack Jipper whiles he's tired

Mangle - Really, we'll , we got like 6 hours til then so...what do you want to do

CRASH

Louise- Shut up, I'll figure it out

Tina- Why can't I have a more respected robot fox at this time

Foxy- Looking for somebody

Suddenly, Foxy tired calling attention to the kids and Mangle to see him outside with his plane

Louise- Oh yes

Gene- Superman!

Mangle- Very well then

Foxy - We can fly to the clock at Animatronica square and change the hands to 6 am, which means I have to throw one of y'all on there

Gene- Good luck Tina

Tina - What?

Louise - I'll do it

Foxy - then hop on me ship , I mean plane

The kids and Mangle rushed to Foxy's plane as Jipper was distracted attacking the restraunt and noticed it flying away

Jipper - What the...

Foxy- Do y'all read me loud and clear

Toy Chica, Nightmare Chica and JJ appeared in the sky with their own planes as Jipper chased them to the square as they flew

Toy Chica- I'm ready for action

Nightmare Chica - I'm invited to the party

JJ- Lets kick some silver butt

Jipper tried as best as he could to swat the planes down but the animatronics fired at him to keep off of Foxy's tail. Foxy was nearly there until...

SWAT

Foxy was hit off the plane by Jipper's swatting , Mangle grabbed him from the plane as it was then falling down

Louise, Gene and Tina - Ahhhhhhhhhh

Gene- I don't want to die in this imaginary adventure

Gene quickly grabbed the wheel of the planes and pushed it up to accelerate higher in the hair as they reached for tge clock tower that had a freddy's head picture on it

Louise- Here I go

Tina- Wait Louise, don't forget we will honor you if you die in this imaginary adventure

Louise- Thank you but I WOOOOOOOOONNNN'T

Louise dropped out the plane to the hour hand. The time said 12:59 and Louise tired her best to push the hand from the 12 to 6 with her weight as she hanged until Fredbear climbed on to Jipper's back as he headed towards her and jumped off of him to land on the hand for more weight. They succeed and reached the hand to 6 and a second later ...

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

Jipper - Nooooooooooooo

The animatronics tried their best to close their robotic ears and not feel tired, Jipper did the same until Genaccidently crashed the plane into his face and fell down on the ground

Jipper - Owwww

Fredbear and Louise landed from the tower and quickly attacked Jipper

Louise burned him with his candle, Fredbear sung as loud as he could , Gene played his pizzatar and Tina slashed with her hook, everyone else quickly attacked

After a few minutes Jipper was still undefeated until Bob showed up trowing Burgers at him, which was suprisingly his power defeating him more

Jipper - This is not fair , this was all about me, I hate this

Jipper exploded with disappearence and everyone cheered until they automatically fell asleep

The next day , the kids were given awards for their bravery at Animatronica square

Fredbear - Louise, Gene and Tina Belcher, y'all have done so well in saving Animatronica and we award y'all

Springbonnie - Yes sir

Louise- Alright , we are rebels , we are leaders

Bob cheered by grilling burgers for the ceremony as the rest of the animatronics cheered

Suddenly, Louise realized they need to go back home

Fredbear - Gosh , y'all just became our heros

Louise - I know but we need to come back to where we belong but we'll be back for sure

Fredbear - Alright , follow the rainbow

Louise , Gene and Tina left Animatronica back to the real world knowing they'll come back and visit their new robot friends world

Louise - the end

Back to the future

Mr. Frond - Children that was great, I had no idea who those things that y'all imagined were but they sure know to become good aspects in your lives now, y'all have done so well

Louise - Well mr. Frond I can't take all the credit

Mr. Frond - Y'all aren't suspended

Louise - Yeah, I'm out of here

Louise , Gene and Tina walked out the office in joy

Gene - Hey I accidently left my epilogue sheet in my pocket for the story

Tina- What's the story

Gene- I can't read it because it's crumpled but it was about a man making a robot , inspired by what happened 2 weeks ago

Louise- What happened 2 weeks ago

Gene- Well...

Gene told the story of him walking around town and seeing Felix Fishoeder, carrying a bag with something inside

Gene- Hey little fish, what ya got there

Felix - I don't like to be called that , it's something I have decided to make that will blow those old restraunt up all over again her name is Baby or Babe, I like to call her that

Suddenly, speaking from the bad

Babe - The show will begin soon, everyone please stay in your seats

Back to the future

Gene- ...and that's all

Louise - Weird, I know we think of Freddy and them as cute now but at least we won't be dealing with anyone llike him anymore

Tina- And I'll find the right Foxy for me soon


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, this has been done all summer long and it's finally finished, another chapter to the Five nights at Bob's Burgers franchise. Although there is another chapter coming soon Five nights at Bob's Burgers : Sister location, in this story Mr. Fishoeder ' s brother Felix Fishoeder has decided to open a new chained animatronic restraunt near the wharf starring a new animatronic named Baby which I will call Babe and her friends. Bob and his family wil soon go through another Freddy night , although it doesn't star Freddy himself. Thank you everyone


End file.
